Dont mess with MY love
by bLuEcRoSs
Summary: Harry is having a wonderful life and has finally fallen in love, when his love hums a song that reminds him of his past. He has a sister he never knew about and his love knows her. Is his sister good or evil? How did she get past Voldemort?
1. Alyssa Portter?

**Don't mess with MY love!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, J.K Rowling does, and however I DO own the character, Alyssa Potter.

Summary: Harry is having a wonderful life and has finally fallen in love, when his love hums a song that reminds him of his past. He has a sister he never knew about and his love knows her. Is his sister good or evil? How did she get past Voldemort?

* * *

I put my hand on her cheek. 

"I love you so much." I said, nervously

She softly smiled at me, giving me shivers up and down my spine, and placed her hand on mine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She began to hum a beautiful melody.

"Hmmhmhmmmhmhmhhmmm"

The melody was something I've heard before, something that explained my past. I slowly went blank.

_Flashback_

_"Hmmhmhmmmhmhmhhmhmmm"_

_A beautiful woman stood in front of me humming a wonderful melody. She had light brown hair a-and green eyes. She looked rather familiar._

"_Awe isn't he beautiful, James?" said the beautiful woman. James? I know who that is._

"_Yes, he's such a beautiful baby boy." Said a man with messy hair that stood next to the beautiful woman._

"_Look at me! Look at me! I'm a beautiful baby girl! Look at me! Waaaaa! L-l-o-o-ook-k a-a-t-t- m-m-meeeeeeeeeeee!" a little girl from behind the man named James screamed and began to cry._

"_Shh- shhh its ok my little Alyssa. You're just as beautiful as your little brother."_

"_NO! You love Harry more than me!"_

"_No, no, no. Sweetie, we don't love Harry more than you." Said the man named James._

"_We love both a beautiful children, Alyssa." The beautiful woman stated._

_Flashback ends_

I slowly came back to reality to finally hear the words I wanted to hear.

"I love you too, Harry."

I smiled at the beautiful blonde haired woman in front of me. My hand on her soft cheek was still held by her lovely hands.

"Luna, your still as beautiful as the first day I met you."

"Oh Harry!"

Luna jumped up and hugged me, knocking me down. She held on tight to me and began to hum once again.

"Hmmhmhmmmhmhmhhmhmm"

"Th-that song. Wh-what is it?"

"Hmmmm. Huh? Oh, it's a song that my best friend, Alyssa, taught me."

"A-Alyssa?"

The flashback played over and over again in my mind.

"Yeah, Alyssa. You know what's funny? She has a last name almost the same as yours."

"What is it?"

"Oh, its portter."

"Wow, without the r it would sound like potter."

"Oh no! I have to meet Alyssa right now."

"Really? She goes to Hogwarts?

"Yeah, she's in my house. She's a Ravenclaw." She paused and seemed to be thinking hard, "Do you want to meet her?"

"Oh, um," I scratched the back of my head nervously, "sure. Why not?"

"Kkaiz lets go!"

Luna grabbed my hand and rushed to the lake.

"ALYSSA!! ALYSSA!!" Luna yelled, moving her hands in the air.

There was a beautiful young girl standing by the lake. She was tall and had shoulder length hair.

"She's in the 7th year."

"Hi Luna," Alyssa said, coming toward us. When she was right in front of us, her smile soon turned to a frown, "uh-err- who are you?"

"This is my boyfriend, Harry Potter."

Once Alyssa heard my name, her eyes grew wide with fright. She began to back up slowly muttering, under her breath, to herself.

"Alyssa? Alyssa, what's wrong?" Alyssa fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Alyssa!!" screamed Luna.

Luna and I ran to Alyssa's aid. She was still gasping for air.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE! NO! Y-YOU C-CAN'T!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about Alyssa?" Luna turned toward me, "I'll go get Professor Dumbledore, stay here with her."

"L-Luna I-I can't stay with her, she's crazy!"

"She my best friend and she's not usually like this, just stay with her Harry," Luna looked back at her friend Alyssa with a worried and concerned look on her face, then she ran to Hogwarts, to get professor Dumbledore. Once Luna had left, Alyssa pulled the collar of my shirt and whispered in my ear.

"Y-your supposed t-to be dead. You took mum and dad away from me. They loved you more. I knew it." She paused to laugh, "but now, now you can never take them away from me and you can never take _Luna_ away from me, nev-"

Her words were cut off. "What's wrong?" said a calm old man from behind me.

"I-I don't know, but she kept saying things to me. Sh-she knew my mum and dad."

"Correction MY mum and dad." Alyssa sneered.

"What are you talking about Alyssa? Harry's an only child, aren't you?" Luna turned and looked at me.

"I uh d-don't know, exactly."

"Of course you aren't! I'm your bi-"professor Dumbledore put a silencing charm on her then whispered something in her ear and with that they both left to professor Dumbledore's office.

"D-do I have a sister?"

* * *

Whelps is it good? Well I tried mez best hehe so tell me is it good? I can take harsh things dun worry! well this IS my first fanfict!! so can u kinda go easy on me? hehe scratches head and lauhs nervously hehehehahahohohhehheh 


	2. What's Going on here?

****

**What's Going on here?**

Okie I had a lil bit of writer's block here so um this isn all tha u would expect hehe ima thank the person tha gav me a review hehe im not shallow so iocare if I dun get enough reviews so um yea I was thinking of makin this chapter lik a song so um yea hehe cuz I felt lik making a songfic but iono I dun think im good at makin song fics didn even try hehe wellpz gonna thank this person hehe ok I found out what I wanted to happen so um the little note was for nothing nothing I guess hehe

**Klaus Baudelaire** hehe yea sure im not shallow im not gunna jus stop writin my fic if I dun get enough reviews so um hehe yea ill finish it mayb if u calm down a lil hehe. wellpz R&R

**XxRikuHarada **wow sum1 drank a bottle of perky 2 day hehe srry u were upset tha the a little note thing wasn a chapter heheh well yea he has a sister. lol wellpz R&R

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Luna and I slowly walked back to our houses, hand in hand. We havnt talked about anything it was silent. I didn't want to talk about it.

_do I have a sister? How can I have a sister? Wait.. how did she get away from vol-_ my thoughts were interrupted...

"H-Harry?"

I was glad she broke the silence. We stoped in front of the Rvenclaw tower. "Yes, love"

"W-wha-what did Alyssa say to you, when I came back with Professor Dumbledore?"

Another akward silence fell between us. "Sh-she didn't say anything."

_stupid..stupid...tell her what she said... dammit why are you so stooid!_

"Harry don't lie to me! I saw her talking to you!" she lowered her voice and bowed her head, "P-please tell me what she said. I want to know whats wrong with her. P-please Harry..."

"ok... sh-she said that I am supposed to be dead, that I took her mum and dad away from her, that they loved me more." I stoped and looked away.

"Harry what else did she say? I know she said more, Harry. Tell me!"

"She said that I can never have you that I can never take you away from her."

Luna looked very taken aback. "D-does that mean she _loves_ me?"

"I-I don't know."

"I have to talk to her."

"uh—err—ok"

Luna plastered that beautiful smile on her face. "I love you."

"love you too."

She held her hand in mine.

"Good night." I said starring at her beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Good night." I leaned in to kiss the gorgeous young lady standing before me. She leaned in toward me...

"LUNA!!"

"huh?"

"Luna, I—um—need to talk to you." Said a very nervous Alyssa Portter.

"kkaiz, um... Ill talk to you later. Ok Harry?"

"I—um—err—but"

"kkaiz love ya buh baiz!"

"B-but" I sighed and slowly walked to the gryffindor tower, replaying the day I had in my mind. As I walked in front of the portrait I heard giggling. I walked down the stair case to find who the giggle came from. To my surprise I found Ginny with none other than Draco Malfoy!!

"Ginny?!"

"Harry." Ginny gasped pushing Malfoy off of her.

"Potter?! Cant you ever mind your own business?"

"Ginny, what are you doing with Malfoy?"

"I—err—can explain?"

"you don't have to explain anything to _him_, love."

"But you _do_ have to explain to me." Everyone was startled by the voice that crept behind me. I quickly turned around to find a very angry Ronald Weasly.

"R-ron it-its not what you think."

"oh really? Then what is it? Why are you here, fooling around with this little ferret!" Ron spat.

"you cant control her life! She can fool around with me if she wants to!"

That's when Ron snaped. He charged after Malfoy pounding on his every limb. He was going to kill him!

"RON! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione came from up the stair case with fright in her eyes, which were blood shot red. _what was she crying about?_

"Hermione?" Ron gasped, letting go of Malfoy's neck and running to her jumping over everything that got in his way.

"W-what's wrong? Did something happen to you? Did someone hurt you? Ill pound them if they hurt you." _why is Ron being so nice to Hermione? Did something happen while I was gone? What's going on here?_

"You want to know who hurt me?"

"yes..tell me who."

"you." She mumbled.

"W-what? Who?" Ron said very frightened.

"YOU!" she screamed tears cascading dowm her brown eyes. She pushed Ron aside and ran into the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Hehe If I were u ppl I would want to know the whole deal about Hermione n ron n ginny n Draco hehe yea well next chapters gonna show what happen wit hermione n ron n the chapter after tha is gonna be whats going on with draco and Ginny so um yea hol ur horses pplz!! o yea i also have to include the convo between Alyssa and luna sumhow in the next chappie so uh yea hol ur horses ppl lol i lik tha saying lol heheill update A.S.A.P wellpz thanx for readin so pleaze R&R 


	3. How Did I Fall In Love With You

**How Did I Fall in Love With You?**

Hehe a have no idea what I'm doing this is my 1st fanfict n I love Luna Harry and Ginny/Draco n Hermione/Ron those are all my favorite pairings...well... in Harry potter I like other things in other categories. So yea hehe. This chappie is dedicated to a song that I reallie dun like the group but I like the song Okie its called... How did I fall in love with you by The Backstreet Boys. Wellpz telling ppl n reviews so yea... hehe

* * *

**Klaus Baudelaire**- hehe um ok I know that those ppl r weird if sum ppl like it then u should keep on writing it rite? Lol Okie!

**Winky-wink**-um... thanx... I think? I think I mite make her a lesbian, that's wut I was thinking when I wrote that 1 part but... not sure I mite make her bisexual not reallie sure hehe. I think it would be kewl if I did make her a lesbian but im still kinda deciding on it.

XxRikuHaradaxX- hehe WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!! Lol jk but hey I know u wanna know wuts going on n stuffs so um here we go this is wuts going on wit Hermione and Ron 

For Easy Breezy- **hi-im-risa-harada- **um...I dun think I know u...wuts ur last name? Uh yea so tell me maybe I do know you... you never know it's a small world.

So I guess ON WITH THE STORY...(here we go!!)

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Ron where are you taking me?" I giggled. After our dinner in the great hall Ron asked me to come and talk to him by the lake.

"You'll just have to wait!" He stated, smiling. _He's so...hot. When he smiles at me my heart melts and my face burns hot. _

We walked across the grass. It was completely silent and I love the silence and the way the stars are shinning so bright.

"Hah" I gasped. Ron took my hand in his.

"I-I don't want to be alone tonight without you, Hermione." He paused, "please stay with me by the lake tonight." I stared into Ron's emerald green eyes. My mouth was opened and my eyes were wide. I didn't mean for it to happen but just then I felt the same way. I remembered all those times that he was there for me and that he was my best friend. He was there for me more than Harry was...

_(Remember when, whenever we needed each other  
_

_The best of friends like sister and brother  
_

_We understand we'd never be alone  
_

_Those days are gone, now I want you so much  
_

_The night is long and I need your touch  
_

_Don't know what to say  
_

_Never meant to feel this way  
_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight)_

* * *

**Ron's POV**

_tell her come on just tell her..._ I took her hand in mine. My hands grew sweaty and my heart pounded faster and faster.

"I-I don't want to be alone tonight without you, Hermione." _tell her you want to be with her. Oh god she's beautiful. How did I ever fall in love with my best friend?_ "please stay with me by the lake tonight." She stared at me in shock. What is it that makes me so...attracted to her?

_(What can I do to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?)_

"Hermione, what are you doing to me?"

"Wh-what?" she asked bewildered.

"Whenever I see you my heart beats fast, my hands get sweaty, and I cant breathe."

She starred at me still not knowing what to say, still in shock. I know what I want her to say...I want her to say those three beautiful words to me.

* * *

"Whenever I see you my heart beats fast, my hands get sweaty, and I cant breathe." _he never was that good at romance. What do I say to him? I know I love him...should I tell him? I should...I mean...I will...when he tells me...I mean...ill tell him first...no that would be too desperate even for me... I should te- _my thoughts were cut off.

"I-I ...well I mean...I lo-... I," he sighed. _oh just spit it out. Please tell me you love me! Ron tell me right now!_

_(I hear your voice and I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that I resemble_

_I cannot pretend that we can still be friends_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight)_

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

_I ...I lo...love Ron? I love Ron. What is this feeling...I've never...felt this way before...oh Ron...what are you doing to me._

_(What can I do to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?)_

* * *

**Both Hermione and Ron's POV**

We sat down on a bench near us, we cuddled and loved each other.

_(Who will want save this life_

_That it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know_

_I don't wanna live this life_

_I don't wanna say goodbye_

_With you I wanna stay the rest of my life_

__

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

__

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_Everything's changed, remember you_

_How did I fall in love with you?)_

__

Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione. It was passionate and full of love.

(A.N I kinda cant write cuz I reallie suck at it ya know hehe so um yea u ppl can make fun of me n call this a bad chappie so um I dun care yea well... Alyssa comes later in a different chappie)

"RON!! COME QUIK!!" Parvati Patil came running toward us in panic.

"What, what is it?"

"Come with on Hermione." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand.

"No! She can't come!"

"Uh...ok...Hermione wait here for me ok?"

"Ok" Hermione stated bewildered.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

"Wh-where are w-we g-o-ing?" I panted.

"Oh Ron." Parvati looked at me very strangely. She pushed me hard against the wall, against my will.

"Why do you have to love Hermione? Why not me? Remember when we were together?" _When Parvati and I were together she was terrible, like a sick puppy. She would follow me everywhere. She would worship me. She was crazy_ I felt Parvati's lips touch mine. The terrible taste of her tongue was in my mouth.

"RON!! How could you?! You evil two-timing bastard!!" I pushed Parvati off of me and called out to Hermione.

"Hermione! Wait! Its not what it loo- "

"Wait? For what? You?" with that the love of my life stormed out back to the Hogwarts castle. I looked back at Parvati who had a sly smile on her face.

"If I cant have you no one can." She said and walked away. _That little bitch! How could she do this to me? This can't be happening. I just need to lie down on my bed and make all these problems go away. _I walked to the Gryfindor tower, just wanting to go to sleep to make my problems go away...to see Hermione. I heard a faint giggle, a gasp, and three people talking. I turned and saw Harry by the staircase.

"Ginny what are you doing with Malfoy?" _Malfoy? Ginny? Together? Fooling around? No...it can't be true... Ginny wouldn't dare fool around with Malfoy...would she? No...no...no this cant be! Ill listen in a little bit more._

"I—err—can explain?" _explain? What is there to explain? You're fooling around with Malfoy!! _My anger grew more and more inside me, soon I wouldn't be able to keep it in long enough to hear her explanation.

"You don't have to explain anything to _him_, love." _l-love...no...oh no...he didn't just call her his love...no...that little foul mouth ass hole!_

"But you _do _have to explain it to me." I said full of anger. My face was red hot, I felt it burning, like it was about to burst into a million pieces.

"R-Ron it-it's not what you think."

"Oh really? Then what is it? Why are you here, fooling around with this little ferret!?" I spat. My rage grew more and more.

"You can't control her life! She can fool around with me if she wants to!"

_I know you didn't just say that! I charged after Malfoy wanting to destroy him limb from limb you foul mouth bastard! Ill kill you! Mess with my sister will you! You fucking ass ho-_

"RON STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!"

"Hermione?" I gasped. Her eyes were blood shot red and she still had some tears falling sown her face.

_Oh no did I do this? Did I hurt her? Why is she crying? Doesn't she know I don't love Parvati I love...her_

I ran to Hermione as quickly as I could jumping over everything that got in my way.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to you? Did someone hurt you? Ill pound them if the hurt you." I asked very worried.

"You want to know who hurt me?" _what kind of a question is that I just asked you that..._

"Yes...tell me who." I heard Hermione mumble something that sounded like you. I felt something in my throat, something like vomit. _It can't be... that cant be what she said...me? No ...no way_

"W-what? Who?" _no...no...no...no... it cant be me who did this to her...I mean I know its me...but its not my fault...I mean I didn't do it... I mean it's not my fault_

"YOU!" she screamed tears falling down her beautiful brown eyes. She pushed me, quite hard I might add, and ran to the tower.

_No...I...I didn't mean it...I mean ...it wasn't me...I love her... I really love her_ I began to cry tears of pain and sadness.

"Don't worry, mate." Harry came from behind me.

"I—I love her." I stated tears still stinging my eyes and clouding my vision. I looked up at Harry tears still in my eyes, "I love her." I whispered.

* * *

ppl i just wanted to make a songfic part of this and it just got messed up i couldnt do it well i dont hav enough time to make a diffren chapter sooo uh yea this is the best i can do skool gets in duh way of everythin pplz yea well i promise ill work hard to do it good next chapter and uh well yea im so tired cramming for test and shit... well srry it took so long R&R bye bye


	4. Hermione? A club? Hermione?

**Hermione? A club? Hermione?**

Okie um Klaus ima use Ur idea cuz um I cant think of nething else im jus trying my best I dunno wut to do hehe now for those reviewers...

**Klaus Baudelaire**- I know huh poor poor Ron its all Parvati's fault.

**XxRiku-HaradaxX**- uh o kay ur name was in my story huh? i dont know if i know u sorry um mayb i do... do u knokw a hi im risa harada cuz she um sed the same thing im glad u like my story n thank u for reviewing.

(((R&R))) Okie on with the story...

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I looked everywhere for the person I wanted to talk to. I asked everywhere about her...but no one knew that much about her, no one knew about a Alyssa Portter.  
  
" HelloOoOo? Earth to Harry...Harry if you can hear me we need you here at earth...Harry James Potter!"

"Huh...what...oh Haha" I laughed.

"What are you so hooked on?"

"Oh...uh...nothing"

"Are you cheating on me Harry?"

"NO, DEFFINATLY NOT!" Luna smiled and my heart warmed up.

"Oh...um Alyssa said she needs to talk to you..."

"Oh really? Great!"

"Your not cheating on me with my best friend are you? 'cuz if you are..." a very angry expression fell over my love's face.

"Why would I cheat on you? You're the best girlfriend in the world." Her face turned back to her usual smile. I pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh how come whenever I see you two you're kissing! You know it makes other people very uncomfortable! How inconsiderate can you get? I mean try to think about other people's f-f-fee-ee-e-lin-gsssss" I looked up to see a very disorganized Hermione Granger. Her robes looked like she just put on anything she could find and she still had tears in her eyes. She plopped onto the seat across from Luna, put her head in her hands and began to cry once again.

"Hermione... "Luna paused, looking very worried, "let's do something fun." I was shocked to hear that Luna wanted Hermione to have fun when she's a total mess. Hermione seemed to think the same thing.

"Uh...Wh-what do you mean...fun?"

"Well... the next Hogmeade trip is coming up and there was this dancing club that just opened up and it's their grand opening so..."

"A club? Me? A club?" Hermione laughed.

"Yea just to get your mind off of that certain someone..." just then Ron walked into the Great hall.

"Hey." Ron looked exactly as Hermione did. _I have to do something about this. Maybe we should go to that club too. _

"Hey love. Can us guys go to?"

"Um...yea sure that would be great! It'll be so much fun. I'm going to start inviting people ok? Alright." Luna giggled, winked at me, and just like that she was gone. Leaving me with the two saddest people I have ever seen. They haven't spoken to each other for about three days now.

"Harry! I have to talk to you!" a very angry Alyssa portter came up to me.

"About what?"

"You and Luna!"

"What about us?"

"You cant be together its supposed to be me and her! You can't be with her!"

"Yes I can." I took a sip of my pumpkin juice _I really don't need this now. _

"You don't talk much do you? You don't deserve Luna so stay away from her!"

"And you do?"

"Yes! I do and you don't! Back off of her!"

"You don't even know me! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know you're a fake and everyone knows you're a fake!"

"I am not and that is what everyone else thinks NOT Luna!" I ran out of the Great Hall. I felt my blood pulsing through my veins.

"Harry! I can't wait until we go to the new dance club!" Parvati Patil came up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh yea me too."

"What I don't get a hug?" Parvati pouted.

"Yea...sure." I hugged her with ease.

(A.N- remember that Harry doesn't know what happen between Ron and Hermione)

* * *

Yea kinda short huh? Yea well this is the best I can do n I think I know what ima do next and I know the convo between Harry and Alyssa seriously lucked cuz I was up late writing this kinda fell asleep on the comp hehehe yea well I have an idea what ima do with them now hehe kk bye bye R&R 


	5. Mon Coeur Battant

**Mon Coeur Battant**

Hey hey I got it almost done!! Um there's a lot of things in French here I'm not too good with my French so just um don't get mad if its wrong sometimes!! Here's some thanks to sum reviewers...

**Klaus Baudelaire**- hehe um not exactly sure if it was Alyssa/Luna b4 iono yet I guess I was thinking that but I wasn't sure hehe!! Yea I took Ur idea n it kinda stopped me 4rm getting writers block n I started to understand where I was going with my story hehe!! Wellpz thanx!! N yea I think ima make Alyssa a lez hehe

**Looneygurl- **um okie I dun think Ill get writers block nemore hehe its jus cuz stoopid skool ya know hehe im kinda a struggling student trying to pass my grade wit enough credits hehe wepplz thanx for the review n im so happy u like my story its my first 1 n I didn think I would get this many reviews cuz its my first fic well I like writing songfics better hehe but this is a good fic I enjoy writing it

* * *

**((Luna's POV))**

I woke up to my same old dormitory.

"What day is it?" I groaned. I heard the bathroom door open and someone yawn.

"Its January 21st, a Hogmeade weekend!!"

"Good morning Hermione..."

"You're taking me to that new dance club right?"

"Yea"

"Then get your ass up and get ready!" Hermione pulled me from my bed. I was still a little drowsy so I fell back down and she pulled me back up.

* * *

We walked into the carriage still drowsy and deprived from sleep. I waited for the guys and Harry whose been acting quite strange lately.

"I wonder if he's cheating on me..." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" a fairly tan dark brown haired woman sat next to me.

"Nothing...are you coming with us Parvati?"

"Yea, I can't wait!" she squealed. Soon I saw a messy raven-haired boy passing through the crowd to get to our carriage.

"Ugh..._finally_. I don't like that big crowd it was very hard to get here, Love."

"I know I saw you struggling in the crowds." Harry sat in-between Parvati and me. I then noticed Hermione glaring at Parvati through gritted teeth and Parvati smirking at the angry woman.

"What's up with you two?" my beloved Harry said. Just then Ron walked in and somehow that explained everything, since both girls looked at Ron as he walked into the carriage.

"Uh...what's Parvati doing here?" he nodded toward Parvati. Ron tried to sit next to Hermione but she just put her purse down where he was about to sit.

"Uh...ok." He said very nervously.

"Oh Ron," Parvati cheered, "you can sit next to me!" she giggled. _Parvati is really starting to get on my nerves..._

* * *

We arrived at the front of the new dance club. It was in French.

"Mon Coeur Battant? What's Man Coeur Battant?" an extremely dumbfounded Ronald Weasly said for the 5th time.

"Ugh...Ron! Its French!" I yelled at him very annoyed.

"Alright, alright! Then what does it say?"

"Ugh... Ron it says-"

I was cut of by a familiar voice.

"My beating eart."

I gasped. "Fleur Delacour?"

"Ow are oo Luna?"

"I'm fine how are you?" I asked, still surprised.

"I am fine ow iz um," she paused and lowered her voice, "Alyssa?"

"Oh she's fine she's here do you want to talk to her? Were off to that new dance club over there." I pointed to the dance club, "Do you know it?"

"Well I ope I do, it iz mine!" she laughed.

"You _own_ Mon Coeur Bat-"

"Fluer?" Alyssa cut me off. _why am I getting cut off so much today?_

"ello my little bunny." _Little bunny?_

"Hey my sexy fox!" _sexy fox?_

"Ok what the hell is going on here?" _Thank you Harry for asking...I have no clue what's going on!_

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't tell anyone that I was a lesbian?"

"Zes and I am er lesbian partner." Fleur stared at Alyssa with great affection.

"I am so glad you came back! So this is your club?"

"Zes." Alyssa and Fluer walked away hand in hand.

_Wait...a..Alyssa is...gay? How the hell does that happen? She never told me she was gay? Shes a freaking lesbian!! How the hell could I miss that? it explains a lot! Like when that lesbian, Lavander Brown, came up to her and hugged her then glared at me...oh my god...does that mean people think we're together? But wait...shes with Fluer...how the hell did she end up with Fluer Delecour?_

"OO WHAT?!"

"Please keep your voice down!"

"I will not! Oo—oo _can't_ break up with me! I am the most wanted woman in the world!"

"Well...not by me." _They broke up? So quikly? Wow! That was...wow...quik! _

* * *

Im so srry this is short um I jus found out that this guy I really love yes I love him! He's going out with my best friend now! Omg im crying I have to stop these stupid tears from falling! Omg how can this happen I guess now I know why ppl say luv hurts rite? Rite? I mean he used to like me when I 1st started to like him but then he stopped n fell in luv with my best frien how can this happen?!?!? I am soo sad rite now sniff I luv dammit!! I luv him sniff Ill um try to update more when I feel um better? I bet u that's when they break up sniff um I changed my name to love-hurts-so-much **CUZ IT DOES N MY HEART IS BLEEDING AND BREAKING INTO A MILLION PIECES! ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH DAMMIT HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME??** sniff soft tears I luv him sniff


	6. D'amour maux vraiment

**D'amour maux vraiment**

Okie im kinda feelin better...I guess I still love him but I guess I should feel happy I mean I used to call him a big brother he was like a brother to me but I felt like he was more than I brother but I guess I was jus a dongsang (little sister) to him. Hehe wellpz o well there's plenty of fish in the sea rite? Ugh... none of them r like him but I guess I should move on rite? Rite? Rite? Rite! Rite. I miss him and all but yea well he's moving so I guess to bad for me. I should reallie thank my other guy friend for helping me understand all of it he's been there for me too I guess I jus have to leave my big brother to fix his own problems rite? Okie. Oh and ppl please buy exodus by Utada best CD in the world Utada Hikaru she was on MTV I 4got when but...so happy she's being promoted a little bit more. Oh yea n at the top...D'amour maux vraiment... means love really hurts just to let you know...well that's what my friend, who came from France and is a foreign exchange student living with us, said anyway hehe yea well I guess on with the story...yea um okie!! Now for those reviews...

**Klaus Baudelaire **– Okie thanx um yea my perverted friend who wanted to cheer me up cracked a joke bout putting it in my fanfict so I asked her if I could n I did hehe

**lunalovegood04- **ahahaha yea shes a lez I read tons where shes lik wit Hermione granger or an ooc character ahahaha its great tho ahahaha sorry I didn update as soon jus skool ya kno I needa pass and get into dat next level of skool hehe!!

**thecute1-** ahaha yea I like making song fics ehehe sooo sorry you thought dat was annoying ehehe sooo very very sorry

On wit da story!!

* * *

Fleur ran into the club, tears streaming down her face. _I feel sorry for her...poor Fleur_

"Wow!" Harry said amazed.

"What?"

"It's all coming together..."

"What is?"

"The reasons why Alyssa keeps threatening me to stay away from you." Harry walked closer toward me.

"Oh my, you can't mean that she likes me Harry..."

"That's it! She does!"

"But I can't love anyone...well except you," I paused, "Harry." I stared into the handsome man's eyes, which were glaring at me too.

"I love you." He stated in a passionate tone.

"I know, I love you too"

We pulled into a most definite passionate kiss. That felt like we were the only ones in the whole world...just us...together...forever.

* * *

Harry and Luna went off to another restaurant, holding hands, kissing, loving each other...

They thought nothing in the world could break their love for each other...

But they didn't know of the person starring, glaring at them...watching them love each other...

Wanting to break their sacred love for each other...

And to have that special love for herself, with that special someone...

She wanted LUNA'S love and only her love...

Because...

D'amour maux vraiment....

Love really hurts...

She needed someone...

Wanted someone to spend the rest of her life with...

She wanted Luna

And she knew exactly how to get her...

* * *

Soooorrryyy it took 4ever im soo so sorry its jus im doing fanficts here and im making up quizzes at and well mai quzzes are doing great dats y hehe sorry well thnx all mai reviewers eheh well... im sorry its short but I have a reason for it being short ok? Ok!! Well next chappie dere gunna b in da club n deres gunna b sum heat in da room ahahah seriously!! Ok!! Theres gunna b sum ron/Hermione dancing sum Alyssa/fluer dancing sum Alyssa/luna dancing sum Parvati/harry sum Parvati/Draco sum Draco/ginny sum Parvati/ron and finally da sweetest harry/ luna dancing all in 1 fic so jus wait cuz im already working on dat chappie n its gunna b gr-ea-t yay!! So jus wait cuz its almost dun itll b out next week on sat or evn around Wednesday-Friday soo itll b out 4rm Wednesday-Sunday soo thank you bye bye!!


	7. The Moonlight Lithscope

**The Moonlight Lithscope**

Hi there ppl I know dat otha chappie was sweet n short but dere was a reason it was short I kinda had to stop it there n thx 4 guessing but it mite not b Alyssa remember??? Ahahah yea and its hard 4 me to correct da grammar and stuff cuz da stooped jus ugh ya kno did dat update n its messing up mai things n shit ugh its sooo fustrating ok now 4 da reviewers…

Klaus Baudelaire- ahahaha yea w/e haha thnx 4 reviewing I want more reviews cuz reviews are like candy to a writer but im ok wit it ahahahaha ok So yea haha!! Ahahaha yea well bye bye   
AbstractBalance05- ahaha settle down ima put it up ahaha well I cant really check da grammar cuz of da stroopid fanfiction updated to 2.0 and den now its lik weird ugh 

**Lunalovegood04**- haha dun worry dis 1 is longer haha it's a good chappie I know haha

The young girl watched the couple in love; she wanted Luna more than anything. 

"I'll have you Luna Lovegood, You'll be mine forever …it's the only way I can have that same love you have…since the only one that I loved…left me…I want her and I am going to have her...it's the only way." She whispered under her breath.

((Ron's POV))

'Gotta find Hermione gotta find Hermione gotta find Hermione gotta find Hermione gotta find Hermione…that's all that has been in my head…Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…I need to find her…I need to talk to her.'

I ran down the narrow hallway, searching for Hermione…I needed to talk to her. I searched and searched, till I finally found the cinnamon-eyed beauty.

"HERMIONE!! HERMIONE!!"

She turned on her heel, to find my face right next to hers. Her curious face quickly turned into an angry and disgusted expression when she saw me. 'S-she hates me? B-but how? I don't want her to hate me…

"Hermione…" If only she knew how I felt.'

"What do you want?" she sneered, this hurt my heart, it hurt me. I-I can't go on with her hating me this much.

"Hermione…I…I Ah!" a pain hit me; it hurt so badly in my chest. I grasped my heart and tried to gasp for air, I couldn't breathe. 'Heartbreak…it…it hurts…so much…I love you Hermione.'

((Hermione's POV))

I turned on my heel only to find the man who hurt me.

"What do you want?" I sneered. It pained me to think of him, to see him, to worry of him. I starred at him in disgust, thinking of him and her…I always knew he liked her…I knew it…I saw them together all the time…even after they broke up. He didn't want me; he wanted her, that slut, Parvati Patil!

"Hermione…" 'His eyes th-they're entrancing' "I…I Ah!" 'He hurts…what's the matter with him…no…Ron…hold on I'll get you help Ron…I still love you…'

"Somebody help! I need someone's help! Someone please help me!" I looked back down at Ron, tears formed down his face. Could it be heartbreak? Ron? What have I done? Oh no! Ron?! Ron!

"Ron…" I whispered. I slowly backed away from the young handsome man, shaking my head. I couldn't help it…the tears, they came, and again I tried to hide it. They won't go away. I had to hide it. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could to the bathroom I had to leave I couldn't let people see me like this, I couldn't let Ron see me…like this.

((Draco's POV))

"Somebody help! I need someone's help! Someone please help me!" I looked around only to find Hermione granger calling for help. I rushed over to her aide. I knew that Ginny would want me to help. By the time I got there Granger had run off.

"Draco! Draco it's my brother help, please!"

"Ok calm down I'm here."

Ginny hugged me tightly as everyone watched and found out about our very secret relationship. I didn't care anymore.

"I'll take him to the hospital wing ok," I paused "Ginny."

Everyone gasped as I said Ginny's name, even Ginny.

"I guess its not so secret anymore, is it Ginny?" I sighed. Ginny looked at me in shock. Then she snapped back and told me to take care of her brother first.

I picked up Ron with all my strength.

"Uh…Y-your brother is h-heavy" Ginny giggled and smiled, I love her smile. She looked at her brother and became worried again, I love that she worries about everyone so easily.

((In the hospital wing))

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"Sure."

"What?"

"Anything you want, love" Ginny giggled again. Draco loved the way Ginny laughed.

"MmMm" Ron muffled.

"Morning, Weasly."

"What the hell?!?! Draco?!?!"

"Yup."

"What the…Ah well, my life is messed up already. Go ahead and do what ever…I already lost the one I love."

"You cant loose the one you love."

"If you love Hermione Granger you can."

"You love her huh? Well I love," don't say Ginny Weasly "Someone already too."

"That's nice."

"Its not too late for you."

"I know."

"Its not to late for both of us."

"Both of us?"

"Yes. Both of us. We can still love those wonderful women." Ron starred at Draco in confusion; did he say what he thought he said?

"I'm going to go now. Ginny's going to come with something to e—"

"When did you start calling my sister Ginny?!?!"

"Bye, Weasly."

"B-Bye? W-wait you cant go I just arrrrgggghhhhh!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MALFOY!!"

((Hermione's POV))

Listening in Ron and Draco's conversation.

"Its not to late for you."

"I know."

"Its not to late for both of us."

"Both of us?"

"Yes." No it can't be. Does Ron love Draco? Does Draco love Ron? No! I—I cant believe that! Ron's not gay! He can't be, I can't fall in love only once and then find out that he's gay!

(A.N.- she walked away and stopped listening after Draco said yes.)

Oh no! Draco is coming out of the hospital wing. 'Act normal, like your just coming here now ok? Ok! I began to whistle.

"I never thought Id see the day when Hermione Granger would be whistling down the hallway."

"Yea well haha I am just going to see Ron now." I laughed nervously.

"I see, go on then." Why is he acting so nice? Oh no! Maybe he is gay! I slowly walked into the hospital wing. What am I going to say to him? I walked in only to find Ron sleeping. I sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Oh Ron, what can I say? Are you in here because of me? Because your heart hurts because I was so mad you."

He still looks asleep. I don't think he can here me. Good.

"Ron, I have to tell you something and I want to tell you now while your still sleeping. Ron…I…I um…. still…um…" I have to say this!

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see his face as I tell him. " Ron. I … I STILL LOVE YOU!" I opened my eyes only to see the man I love starring at me in shock. I have to get out of here! I ran out of the hospital wing, into the Gryfindor tower, and straight into the girl's dormitory. I cried and cried. Why did I tell him? He doesn't love me. He loves Parvati, I know it, and he's always loved her.

"Hermione! Open the door I need to talk to you!" Ron banged on the door of the girl's dormitory.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back, but why did I yell that. I don't want him to leave me alone…I just want him to hold me, to hold me tight next to him.

((That night))

Hermione walked around the lake, looking for comfort from her best friend, Ginny Weasly. Ron Weasly was looking for the beautiful brunette, he found a way to tell her he loved her and make her believe him. He had one of the odd instruments that are always on Professor Dumbledore's desk. He saw the brunette walking along the lake. She was beautiful.

"Hermione…"

"Ron?" Hermione gasped.

"Yea."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione gasped. "Is this about what I said while you were in the hospital wing!" she gasped, "And you've come to reject me? Oh my, Ron I know that you love Parvati; you don't have to come and tell me. I can't face rejection. Please Ron I don't want to face reject—"

"I never loved Parvati Patil."

"You didn't?" Hermione looked surprised.

"I have the moonlight lithscope to show you how I really feel about you."

"Ron—"

"Legend has it, if you hold this, you can't tell a lie."

"But Ron—"

I put the Moonlight Lithscope in my hand in front of Hermione. "Hermione Granger, I love you so much and I don't want you to leave me ever again. It broke my heart when you looked at me in hatred." Hermione broke into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Aahahahahahaha"

"What?!"

"Ron that legend isn't true, it was proven that it wasn't true last week."

Hermione and I burst out laughing. I acted like I was mad and pounded on Hermione. We fell on the grass floor. Half my body lay on her. When she smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back. As half my body lay on top of her I saw the true beauty of Hermione Granger and I kissed her and she kissed me back. I felt like we were the only two people on Earth. We were together forever and no one can take that away from us.

"Not again! Someone else in love? Before me? again? How can this be happening?" the young woman whispered as she watched a red haired boy and the brunette kiss.

She wanted Hermione and Ron's love to fall apart…

She didn't want anyone to be in love…

Except her, she wanted to be loved…

That's all she ever wanted…

But she couldn't have the love she wanted…

No one would love her…

Everyone has rejected her…

"I can't take rejection again! I CANT!" she screamed. She ran back to Hogwarts, crying her eyes out.

"What was that?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I don't know. hey someone's running over there."

"Oh my god, I know who that is…"

"Who is it I can't see who it is…"

"That—that's…"

oh, oh! what now hahahaahah like that? haha well I didn't update cuz my Internet is down and um this was done on 11/12/04 and oh my god they think that my Internet is going to be down for a weak!! Oh my god!! That's like forever for me and for you guys ahahaha dammit I know you'll like this chappie…I've been feeling kinda sweet oh, oh your so sweet cute fluffy lately and just fluffy stuff have been in my mind lately ahahaha yea so um yea ahahahaha yea um yea haha

well I made this as long as I could and this thingy is about 20 and a half pages soooo um yea ahahahaha have fun reading it sorry it took so long damn internet ah but I love you so much HAPPY TURKEY DAY!! Yea if ya really wanna know um this fanfict was like 12 pages long and it took me forever and I love this one cuz its soooo good one of my favorites!! Ahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahaha!! wellpz hope u enjoyed it byebye


	8. I Love You, Luna!

**Love is Like Oxygen**

Reviews-

**Klaus Baudelaire**-hey! Yeah I like this ficcie and uhm my favorite characters are more like…

Hermione….Draco…..Harry….Sirius….Lupin…..nd yeah ders more but then again I like all the characters

**Coolio-** hahahahaha yes what a wonderful cliff sorry I held it so long too much school!

**Author's Note- I'm sooo sorry this took sooo long it's just SCHOOL WORK man I swear! I'm a better writer than I was before so be happy. I entered a program that helps me to write and explain things better so I hope it actually helped me! hehe !**

* * *

"FLEUR?"

They ran after each other.

Hermione and Ron caught up to the troublemaker….

As Hermione turned the face around and Ron took the hood of this spy they both gasped.

Fleur was crying. She was frightened. Scared that she was finally caught.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah and why were you spying on us?"

"I didn't want any trouble! Really I didn't! I just have a story to tell."

* * *

_**Flashback into Fleur's Story…** _

_"Hey," Alyssa turned around to see a silver haired girl about her age, "Alyssa. Come follow me."_

_"Why?"_

_"I have candy?"_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes….and since you're so pretty I'll give you some…"_

((Back in present time))

"I stole Alyssa potter from them. They didn't notice. I kept her from the world. I told her Harry died and that he stole her parents from her. I filled her mind with evil thoughts. I was little and I had only met Luna Lovegood once before. I was five years old and she was my only friend. I fell in love with her… I guess…

"Luna was everything to me. then I found out the future by one person I must not name for my own safety. I had to eliminate all those who would be with Luna, leaving her with only… me…to turn to…"

"Now I understand." Hermione said.

"So… you love Luna and you decided to ruin my best friend and his only sister's life to get her? What if she doesn't love you?" Ron said angered.

"SHE DOES! SHE DOES LOVE ME! SHE TOLD ME!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT WASN'T LIKE BEST FRIENDS LOVE OR SISTERS LOVE!"

"Both of you stop this!" someone interrupted.

Everyone turned only to find Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Luna. Luna was furious!

"L--luna? D--Did you hear everything?" asked Fleur innocently.

"Yes! I cant help how I feel Fleur but…I love Harry Potter…"

"Okay… I—I understand…"

"I'm sorry Fleur but, you have to get over this crush you have of me!"

"It's not a crush!"

"It's an obsession." Said Alyssa Potter.

"Alyssa?" said Fleur.

"She can't stop talking about you! I had to pretend I loved you but all I really wanted was Fleur! I did everything Fleur told me to do! Everything she wanted me to! The thing wrong with this obsession is that LUNA LOVEGOOD IS STRAIGHT and…

I love you Fleur…"

* * *

As you can tell… I'm ending this in the next chapter after this. I would've ended it in this chapter but I'm tired of typing and I have to get offline in 5 minutes! Kkaiz I love you all **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
